Service restoration of a power distribution network plays an important role in ensuring the safety and the economical efficiency of a power grid, and is accordingly the problem focused by power systems all the time. The service restoration of the power distribution network is a multi-target nonlinear constraint problem, and is mainly solved by an artificial intelligence algorithm and a heuristic search algorithm; although a relatively optimal restoration path may be finally found by the artificial intelligence algorithm, the calculation quantity is large, and the requirement for real-time is difficult to meet; compared with the artificial intelligence algorithm, the heuristic search algorithm has the advantages of high search speed, good real-time and the like, so in practical application, the heuristic search algorithm is most widely applied. Although there have been many service restoration methods for the power distribution network, these methods are only suitable for solving the problem of single-fault, and multi-faults may appear in practical operation of a power grid under the following conditions: (1) severe weather, e.g. rainstorm, snowstorm and typhoon; (2) destructive human-made disasters, e.g. substation fire caused by forest fire and the like; and (3) overload operation of most lines during power utilization peak in summer.
When the power distribution network has multi-faults, the existing single-fault service restoration strategy can not realize service restoration of non-fault outage areas subjected to multi-faults. After the power distribution network has multi-faults, the service restoration of the fault outage areas subjected to single-fault may influence each other under the following two conditions: under the first condition, the fault recovery areas subjected to single-fault are connected by a loop switch; under such a condition, in view of the physical structure, the power restoration feeder connected with one fault recovery area may provide spare capacity for another fault recovery area; however, when the service restoration of the two fault recovery areas is solved by using a traditional method, the power restoration feeder connected with the one fault recovery area can not provide spare capacity for the another fault recovery area, so that the power restoration feeder can not be sufficiently utilized, and the final service restoration scheme is not optimal. Under the second condition, fault recovery areas subjected to single-fault are connected by two loop switches; under such a condition, a common power restoration feeder exists between the two fault recovery areas; if service restoration of the two fault recovery areas is simultaneously performed by using a traditional single-fault service restoration algorithm, the spare capacity of the common power restoration feeder may be reused, so that the service restoration scheme can not meet the expected requirement and even can not be executed due to overload of the common power restoration feeder.